<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Living Nightmare by ScareyStrangeNeko18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521799">The Living Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18'>ScareyStrangeNeko18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TheDarkEmoPoems [112]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoems, literaturewriting, poems - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>scareygirl15ScareyStrangeNeko18poems, scareygirl15poems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TheDarkEmoPoems [112]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Living Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Living Nightmare </p><p>My life </p><p>Was at peace </p><p>Calm </p><p>So bright </p><p>That my smiles</p><p>Were</p><p>So real </p><p>Gentle </p><p>Full of happiness</p><p>Nothing to worry </p><p>Afraid of nothing</p><p>Spending time</p><p>With my family </p><p>And the </p><p>Happiness </p><p>Around it </p><p>Until </p><p>The darkness </p><p>Of monster </p><p>Ripped it </p><p>All to sherds </p><p>Before I could blink </p><p>Or </p><p>React </p><p>Right in front of me </p><p>My light was gone</p><p>Nowhere </p><p>To be seen </p><p>Storm winds blow </p><p>Cut me </p><p>Like the air </p><p>Filled with knives </p><p>Dark skies </p><p>Stormy clouds </p><p>Nonstop </p><p>That thing</p><p>Is my fear </p><p>Source of fright </p><p>I hide everyday </p><p>Crawling through </p><p>My pain </p><p>Difficult wounds </p><p>Won’t heal </p><p>So easily </p><p>This monster </p><p>Hiding under my bed </p><p>Every night </p><p>And dreams </p><p>I wake up </p><p>Screaming in horror </p><p>From this </p><p>Living nightmare of dreams </p><p>It hunts me </p><p>Chases me </p><p>I hate this thing </p><p>The living nightmare of my past </p><p>I fear this </p><p>The Living Nightmare</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>